The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the related art, a variety of different social networks (such as micro-blog) are supplied for users, to make the users make friends through the social networks.
Presently, the information posted by a certain user on a social network only can be seen by other users (such as the user's friends) on the same social network. If the user wants the information to be seen by the user's friends on other social networks, the user only adopts the following approach: the user logs into the other social networks to post the information to make the user's friends see the posted information. However, the approach is inconvenient and could not contribute to promote information.